un ange vraiment?
by dropgarden
Summary: Lui si petit et fragile?Un petit ange tombé dans un monde cruel Sébastian lui pourrait leurs dire combien son maître était angélique? A lire si vous voulez découvrir si Ciel est aussi angélique qu'il y parait.(Désoler pour les fautes. ) bonne lecture!


**_Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso ainsi que tout le manga je ne tire aucun profil financier de cette fanfic._**

**_Je ne serais dire se qui m'est passer en tête quand j'ai écrit cela je voulais juste mettre une touche moins angélique sur la bouille de Ciel et aussi faire plaisir a la fan trop mignonne de se manga qui se reconnaîtra en lisent cela._**

**_Je termine cette petite note en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture._**

Encore un bal.

Un bal pleins de froufrou d'homme qui tourne autour de la gente féminines l'odeur de cigares les bal scintillent ou tout est beau tout est brillant et tout est remplit de loup qui attendent de foncer sur un pauvre agneaux égarais.

Sebastian fidèle a lui même avait accompagner son maître qui était pour une fois habiller de manière digne de son genre c'est a dire en jeune homme et non affublé d'une robe bouffante a froufrou qui d'ailleurs avait fini brûlée suite a la dernière affaires.

Le jeune Ciel marché d'un pas digne la musique qui était en font semblé avoir considérablement baisser .Les yeux de tout le monde était braquer sur jeune comte de 15 ans maintenant vêtu d'un costume bleu roi et blanc beau noble digne intense illuminant ce jeune homme devenait instantanément le centre de l'attention partout ou il allait.

Il dégager une grâce et une autorité naturel il sembler être fait du diamant le plus pur dont seul un dieu a pu le polir afin d'obtenir cette ici se le disait la perfection avait était crée et elle était symboliser sur les trait de Ciel phamtomhives.

Le démon écouter les personnes parlait beaucoup haïssait le jeune noble qui écraser sous sous ces talons il avait briser bien des vies et des carrières il pouvais d'un claquement de doigts faire disparaître la plupart des personnes présentes ici oui le jeune noble inspirait la beauté et aussi la haine la convoitise l'envie l'intouchable et le péché absolu.

Le regard des certaines personnes sur sa silhouette ne laisser nul place au doute des songes pervers qui se dessiner dans leurs têtes mais le comte n'avait que faire il était conscient de cela et si au début cela le répugner aujourd'hui il envoyer un regards qui disait très clairement :si vous osez m'effleurer je vous ferrez amèrement regretter en vous empêchent toute descendance possible.

Voila se qu'était son jeune maître un humain bien au dessus des autres un roi sur un siège de velours taché par le sang mais qui rende encore plus grâce a la beauté du noble aux jeune du diable .

Un brouhaha parvient au oreille du démon beaucoup de femme parlait de son contractant

-Regardez ma chère le comte est encore plus beau de jour en jour

-Vous avez fort raison il est comme un ange tombé du ciel comme j'aimerais avoir ces ailes blanches immaculé autour de moi

-Il semble si innocent qu'on a du mal a croire qu'il soit le limier de la reine il doit sûrement souffrir de ces missions

-Un ange tel que lui ne peut qu'être gentil et doux.

Sebastian ricana en son fort intérieur. Un ange son maître?Si celui-ci était un ange lui il voulait bien devenir curé et c'est pour dire!Certes lui aussi il avait faillit plus d'une foie se laisser avoir par son visage angélique mais très vite il s'était rendu compte que cet humain pouvais se montré presque aussi diabolique que lui.

Il se souvient d'une mission ou ils avaient du infiltré une secte qui enlevée des jeunes filles et les tuer une foie les avoirs mise enceintes sous prétexte que deux victimes dans un même corps amener plus de pouvoir au rituel.

Sous l'ordre de son bocchan le démon avait tuer presque tout le monde l'homme responsable de cette messe noir un duc apparemment avait prier supplier implorée la clémence des deux personnes en face de lui.

Il avait versait toutes les larmes de son corps tremblent le comte avait paru hésiter et avait alors ordonner a son majordome d'épargner cet lui avait fait promettre de ne plus recommencer ces meurtres et avait de son doux visage donner des conseils a cet homme ridicule sous les yeux furieux de son démon furieux de voir son maître s'affaiblir et devenir sensible.

Ciel avait recommander au duc de brûler tout les papiers concernent cette affaires et de tuer tout les autres personnes qui pouvais encore avoir un lien en argumentant que d'autres personnes étaient a leurs poursuites et que ci ceux ci livrais le nom de l'homme supplient il n'aurait pas la pitié de la reine.

Le jeune homme avait laisser cette personne partir puis avait du affronter le regards pleins de haine et de mépris de son serviteur mécontent de voir son bocchan si fort devenir "tendre".

Alors qu'il allait parler il fut coupez par un ordre simple claire et froid:suivons le c'est un ordre!

Sebastian du se résoudre a lui obéir a cause du pacte qui regretter en cet instant il avait poser le noble sans douceur sur le toit en face de la fenêtre de l'homme qui ouvrait un coffre fort caché sous un tableau.

-La maintenant Sebastian tu peux le tuer et surtout fait le souffrir puis récupère la liste !

Surpris le démon l'avait était il comprenais enfin son maître avait jouer le jeu du gentil comte pour que l'homme sort la liste des autres personnes qui se livrait a ces activités et aussi pour s'amuser un peu des réactions de son diable personnel.

Quand Sebastian croisa le regard de son maître assit dignement sur le bord du toit les jambes croisé élégamment il y avait lu un message très claire"je t'ai eu!".

Ce sale garnement oser se moquer de lui!Il était frustré énerver vexer et aussi...

Admiratif oui il avait était admiratif et un tel compliment venant d'un être comme lui cela pouvait sonner comme la plus belle des déclaration passionnée .

Oh oui il avait exécuté avec grand plaisir ces directives le plus jouissif pour lui était peut être que son bocchan avait réussi a le surprendre et lui prouvée que il rester égal a lui même et que il ne changerais jamais.

Après avoir feuilleté la liste que son diable lui avait remit le noble le lui rendit avec un ordre claire: Tue les tous jusqu'au dernier tu peux faire se que tu veux mais ne laisse aucune trace qui puisse les relié a nous !

Satan que cet ordre l'avait fait frémir lui disait très clairement amuse toi si tu veux fait s'en se que tu veux tant qu'ils souffrent mais ne me mêle pas a cette histoire.

Dur froid implacable manipulateur et diabolique hum son petit maître comblé pleinement ces attentes.

Cette mission prouva définitivement que son comte était tout sauf un ange et que son visage angélique devenait un atout dont il se servait a loisir alors si les anges sont comme Ciel Sebastian lui est prêt a devenir ami ami avec eux.


End file.
